


Like... a date?

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Amanda Rollins - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Amanda is bisexual, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nerves, Not really any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Annie is a lesbian who enjoys the finer things in life, like her co-worker Amanda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Person A is on an LGBT dating website trying to find a potential date. But to their surprise, they find Person B, who they thought was straight.
> 
> (Prompt isn't mine - found on http://writingforthefeels.tumblr.com) 
> 
> I'm just playing with Rollins' character. Enjoy!
> 
> Last edited: 21/11/2016

Annie peeked over at the desk diagonal to her. There she was. The woman of her dreams. Or Amanda Rollins as she was most often referred to.

Annie had no idea what drew her to Rollins but from the moment she’d joined SVU, she’d fallen head over heels for that bright smile and those shiny blue eyes.

The worst part though? Amanda Rollins was as straight as a ruler and so Annie was left to fawn over her unrequited feelings. A huff of laughter from the desk in front of caused her to look over at her partner.

Sonny Carisi’s grinning face looked back at her and she turned a light shade of red at having been caught admiring her co-worker… once again.

“Shut up.” she muttered, turning back to the paperwork on her desk.

Sonny stood up, hands in the air.

“I didn’t say anythin’.” He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and slid it on.

“I’m goin’ to get somethin’ to eat, you want anythin’?” He asked, looking over at her.

She shook her head and smiled at him.

“I’m good, thanks Sonn-shine.” She stood and walked over to the coffee machine, grabbing a mug and filling it with the caffeinated goodness.

“Hey, any of that left?” The sweetest voice spoke from behind her. Annie turned quickly and looked at Amanda. She nodded.

“Uh… yeah, just- here you go.” She practically shoved the coffee pot at the blonde and swiftly walked back to her desk, a blushing, stuttering mess.

Amanda watched her walk away, brow furrowed, unsure how to comprehend the woman's actions.  _'Maybe it's because... no, can't be.'_

Annie sat down and decided to take a break from her paperwork and wait for Carisi to get back. Pulling out her phone, she clicked on the app that brought up one of her favourite LGBT+ dating sites. She’d made plenty of friends on there as well as had a couple of dates; not that she ever saw anyone more than once, none of them seemed to compare to the crush she had on her coworker.

Clicking on the people that recently liked her she felt her mouth drop. There at the top of the list was Amanda Rollins. Annie clicked on her profile and surveyed it quickly, this was the real deal. She was so confused, she had been so sure that Rollins was straight. Had she been wrong?

She hesitated for a moment before clicking the message icon and typing, hurriedly sending it.

There was a faint message tone and Annie watched as Amanda pulled her phone.

**'Erm…??'**

Rollins laughed lightly and replied quickly, despite the short distance between them.

**'You’re surprised?'**

_'Yes'_ , Annie thought. She was surprised. Did this mean she had a chance?

**'I thought you were straight, I've never seen you with a woman :/'**

She looked around, hoping nobody had noticed the obvious correspondence between the two, she wasn’t ready to answer questions because not even she was sure what the hell was going on.

**'I am into guys, I wasn’t even sure I liked girls till I met you.'**

Annie’s mouth dropped open and she looked up, only to jump because in that short time, Rollins had stood and joined her at her desk. She shuffled on her feet slightly, her mouth twisting to show she was nervous.

“Do you wanna get a drink after work?” Amanda questioned.

Annie grinned and nodded, trying to find her voice.

“Like a date?” Amanda grinned and nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Then yes, definitely.” Before Amanda could say anything back, Sonny’s voice rang out through the squad room.

“Hey, Annie, i know you said you didn’t want anything but I go-” He stopped when he noticed the giant grin on her face.

“What’d I miss?” he asked, confused.

Annie shook her head, still internally screaming with joy.


End file.
